


Why, I Ask, Why?

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, More of that Pokemon Go crossover, becasue I'm a sucker for it and these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax is certain Percy will one day get them killed, or at least mugged, he just prays today's not that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, I Ask, Why?

“Percy,” Vax could feel the irritation rising in his voice, “I love you darling, with all my heart and soul, you know that right?” Percy only let out a grunt of acknowledgement (which Vax recognized as Percy  **_not_ ** acknowledging him), “So…..you can imagine how hard it is for me to-”

“Oh there’s a Growlithe here!” Vax was interrupted by a pull at his hand, Percy dragging him deeper into the park, their phone flashlights illuminating the way. A few moments later and a pleased noise from the other man and he turned to face Vax, “Sorry, did you say something love?”

Vax could feel his lungs collapsing from the sigh he let out, “I….I think….never mind.” another sigh as he tightened his grip on Percy’s hand, earning him a small smile from the other man.

“Thank you by the way, for coming out here with me,” Vax could feel Percy lacing their fingers together, “I know it’s late...but I...I appreciate it none the less.” 

Vax rolled his eyes, “And leave you out here, by yourself, running into a wall or a mugger?” he kissed Percy’s cheek, “Like hell I’d do that.”

A small chuckle escaped Percy before his gaze shifted, “There’s a bench over there, wanna take a break?” 

Vax shrugged and the two made their way, relaxing and leaning onto the bench, their hands still connected.

“One good thing about tonight,” Vax snickered, looking at his phone with his free hand, “Scanlan might actually shit his pants in the morning.” A chuckle from Percy as Vax turned to look at him, staring up at the sky, “Anything interesting up there?” he asked, following Percy’s gaze.

“Huh...oh, sorry, just….a little lost in thought is all.”

“Sweetheart….you’re always ‘lost in thought’,” he teased, kissing the other man’s cheek, “It’s…..mostly adorable.”

Percy seemed to ignore the comment, still looking at the night sky, “These past couple of weeks….” he mumbled, “Well….I haven’t felt like this since I was a kid.”

Vax’s teasing expression turned to a more sorrowful one, only keeping a small, sad smile for his boyfriend’s sake, “How so, if I may ask?” another, gentle peck to the cheek.

“When we were little,” Percy leaned back against the bench, getting comfortable it seemed for the story, “About...I’d say between the years I could understand what was going on around me and when Julius thought he was too old to play with me,” Vax could see Percy’s eyes start to get glassy at the memory, “We liked to play with the old game consoles Father bought before I was born,” another laugh, “I remember spending hours watching him play Fire Emblem and Earthbound,” a small shiver ran through his body, “I’ll be honest, a couple of parts about that game scared me, but it didn’t matter at the time.”

“Sounds like me and Vex,” he rubbed his thumb over Percy’s, “We, somehow, were able to get enough money together to save up for a GameCube when we were kids, god we fought like crazy for the controller.”

“You still fight like crazy, to be fair.” that earned Percy a slap in the arm.

“Trying to relate here you asshole.”

“I know I know,” a peck to Vax’s cheek, “And I appreciate it,” he leaned back against the bench, the glassy look in his eye starting to go away, “It’s part of what’s made it so nice, getting to feel like I used to….with you.”

  
Vax would happily (if reluctantly) let Percy blame the sudden redness in his cheeks on the chilly wind, but it made him smile nonetheless.  


End file.
